le coeur a ses raisons
by sterek1934
Summary: Mickey Milkovich n'est pas un ange, mais il représente quelque chose de si important au yeux de quelqu'un. "je ne suis pas un magnifique saphir je ne suis qu'une pierre qui a brillée l'espace d'un instant et qui la berné."


Je le sait, je le sait très bien même . L'homme qui se tient là devant moi n'est pas un ange et personne ne peut dire le contraire ... Et ça me rend triste, triste car personne ne LE voit comme moi je LE voit. Il a beau être tout le temps en colère je ne peux rester loin de lui, de sa froideur, de son amour...

C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, dans ce lit, ou nous avons dormi ensemble tant de fois, à l'attendre. A attendre qu'il me revienne enfin.

Pourquoi je reste ? Pourquoi j'accepte de subir tant de douleur ? Pourquoi ne rien dire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir encore essayé d'arranger tout ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas encore révolté ?

Je sais où il est, ce qu'il fait et avec qui il est. Et ça me tue intérieurement.

Je ne suis qu'une habitude pour lui, je l'ai bien compris ... Mais lui est bien plus que ça pour moi, il est mon monde. Sans lui que serai-je devenue ? Tellement de chose sûrement mais tout aurait été si fade...

J'ai bien essayé de l'oublier mais il revenait vers moi comme un aimant, et je ne pouvais, et ne peux toujours pas le décollé de moi. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse même s'il me blesse. Dans ces longues nuits blanches sans lui je recherche son écho dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de penser qu'il est ici, avec moi, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre même si c'est un mensonge.

Je sais très bien ce que je sentirai en savoir présence malgré tout... l' odeur d'une autre et celle de l'alcool.

D'une certaine façon je comprends ses raisons ; je ne suis pas un magnifique saphir je ne suis qu'une pierre qui a brillée l'espace d'un instant et qui la berné.

Je prie chaque soir. Je prie pour qu'un jour il réalise ce qu'il me fait endurer. Qu'il comprenne comment il me traite et, comment il prend avantage de la seule personne qui se préoccupe de lui. Je prie pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point je me soucie de lui, et à quel point il a abuser de ce privilège.

Je prends tout le temps soin de lui mais lui ne prend jamais soin de moi, sauf quand je le menace de le quitter. Quand j'ose me rebeller il change. Il me "courtise", boit moins et me trompe moins. Mais surtout il m'aime moi et pas son ex qui s'est donnée tragiquement la mort en partant à l'armée ...

Quand il est bourré il a tendance à dire que je lui ressemble. Dans ces moments là j'attends qu'il parte pour pleurer et hurler ma douleur à plein poumons. Il m'a rendu faible mais je ne veux rien changer.

J'ai apprise à aimée ces chaînes invisible qui me retiennent dans notre lit conjugale, dans cette maison en mauvaise état, avec autour de moi autant d'armes...

Enfin. J'entends la porte d'entrée ,et quelques minutes plus tard je le vois arriver dans notre chambre. Le voilà, l'objet de tout mes tourments : Mickey Milkovich.

Il est bourré encore mais il me sourit.

\- Tu es encore là à m'attendre après tout ce que je t'ai fait ...

\- Ian est mort, tu dois t'en remettre... fait le pour moi...

\- Putain je sais qu'il est sûrement mort. Comment ça ce fait que tu ne te sois pas enfuie depuis tout ce putain de temps ?

\- Je t'aime, et je pense qu'une fois que tu t'es habitué à quelque chose, c'est dur de faire une croix dessus.

Lui tu l'aimes si fort. Et moi j'encaisse.

\- Fais chier, à t-il dit réalisant sûrement qu'on été foutu.

\- Ouais, c'est une putain de malédiction parce que tu ne me mérites pas. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais je suppose que le proverbe est bien vrai malheureusement " le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ".

\- On est coincé ensemble tu le sais bien. Si mon père ne nous avait pas forcé a nous marier, tu serais libre putain ! Je le serai aussi bordel !

\- Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. On se doit d'essayer... Au moins jusqu'à ce que Terry rende l'âme.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Merci. dit t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence et un mordage de lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire des efforts ?

\- Je dois m'excuser envers toi ! Je suis pas mon père, t'es pas un morceau de viande. Tu es ma femme.

Certaines fois je comprends pourquoi je l'aime et pourquoi Ian l'aimait aussi.

Il n'est pas le diable en personne. C'est un homme qui commet des erreurs ,et qui n'est pas parfait. Personne n'est parfait même si la société voudrait que ce soit différent... Il est Mickey Milkovich. Personne ne peut dire qu'il est parfait. Avec tout les séjours en taule qu'il a eut et qu'il va sûrement ravoir il est loin d'être un homme bien. Il a commit tant de fautes... Il est devenu ce que son père voulait qu'il devienne mais Ian à changé Mickey d'une façon que j'aimerai avoir la chance de reproduire.

Mickey Milkovich pourrait, et à été pendant un moment, quelqu'un de normal et quelqu'un d'heureux.

On reste là, dans le lit, dans le silence qui a envahi notre vie. Et on se promet silencieusement de faire un effort, d'être un tant soit peu heureux. Peut être aurons nous la force également, un beau jour, de faire un bébé.

On va essayer. On ne sera pas condamné à souffrir éternellement...

Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Malgré tout j'aurai laissée mon coeur parler à la place de ma raison.


End file.
